This invention relates generally to a tool for opening cans and more particularly to an improved tool for facilitating the opening of beverage cans having tab-type openers on the top walls thereof.
The provision of tab-type openers on the top walls of beverage cans is believed to have greatly contributed to the increased popularity of canned beer and soft drinks. To open such cans without assistance, however, is very difficult for many people. Some simply lack the strength to lift the opener tabs or find that the pressure required to be applied by their finger tip is unduly painful. The breakage of long fingernails is also a problem associated with opening the so called pop top openers.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for facilitating the opening of beverage cans provided with an opener tab on the top wall thereof.
Another object is to provide a beverage can opener having a large gripping area to which force may be applied for opening a can.
A related object is to provide a beverage can opener which enables the application of a greater opening force to the opener tab.
Another object is to provide a beverage can opener which simultaneously urges the scored section of the can top wall into the can as the opener tab is lifted.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a beverage can opener which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and durable and efficient in operation.